


Even In My Dreams

by Lexiepexie08



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Comaverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexiepexie08/pseuds/Lexiepexie08
Summary: Continuation of the Comaverse from Fated Marks.





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re going to regret this!” Mother shouted over my shoulder

 

“No I’m not.” I said as I made my way down the steps of the church. I pulled out the pins holding the veil in my hair and throwing it on the ground before walking to the curb. “Taxi!” I yelled as I tried to wave down a cab.

 

Three cars passed by.

 

“Oh come on!” I groaned before I remembered the limo we had rented out. I ran to the limo and got in.

 

“Is the ceremony over already?” The driver said.

 

“Wedding’s off, drop me off at 75thand Amsterdam please.” I said.

 

“Ma’am?” He said confused.

 

“It’s just me,” I said. “I’m kinda meeting someone so if we can…”

 

“Uh yes.” He said starting the car and driving. I kept tapping my foot impatiently. Why the hell was this taking so long?

 

My phone started ringing and I picked it up. There were multiple texts.

 

_Cal where are you?-_ dad

 

_Cal what the hell just happened? Where the hell are you?-_ Will

 

_So I’m at your wedding and you’re not here???-_ Tony

 

_You’re dead to me- Mother_

I had to laugh at that last one.

 

“Ma’am.” The driver said.

 

“Hm?” I said

 

“We’re here.” The driver said as he stopped in front of my building.

 

“Oh, thank you.” I said before opening the door and getting out. It was hard to pull out my dress but once I did I closed the door and walked to the stairs. Just As I was about to head up the door opened and Clint walked out.

 

“Cal.” He said panting.

 

“Hey.” I said.

 

“You’re really here.” He said.

 

“I did call.” I said as he slowly walked down the stairs.

 

“I woke up and you weren’t in bed.” He said.

 

“Yeah, I had this wedding to go to.” I said and he frowned. “I was in my dressing room and I started looking through the photos on my phone. Found that really cute one from when we went to Jersey for the first time. I remember I couldn’t stop smiling that day or any other time when we’re together and that’s when it hit me. You’re my best friend, my person. I can’t imagine my life without you and I don’t want to because I don’t just love you, I’m in love with you.”

 

Clint still didn’t say anything he just kept looking at me.

 

“I love…” I started before Clint cut me off by kissing me. He took me by surprise but I quickly kissed him back before I looping my arms around my neck as he put his hands on my waist.

 

“I can’t believe this is actually happening.” Clint whispered.

 

“Sorry I took so long.” I said.

 

“It’s okay, you’re worth the wait.” He said smiling as he kissed me again.

 

“So random question, I have two weeks off and this whole mess is going to be front page news for the next couple of days. Any chance you want to go hide out somewhere while the worst of it passes?” I asked.

 

“I was planning on heading to the house for a while.” Clint said.

 

“That’s way better than Hawaii.” I said.

 

“I just need five minutes to finish packing.” Clint said.

 

“I can be dressed, packed and out in ten.” I said.

 

“Let’s go.” Clint said taking my hand as we headed inside. I kicked off my heels and bent the rest of the way barefoot. I didn’t want to waste time. We quickly headed into each of out apartments. I had already packed a bit for Hawaii. I just had to leave out all the swimsuits and include more sweaters and jeans.

 

“Cal?” Clint called out.

 

“In here.” I said before he walked in. “Done packing just need…” I started as I tried reaching for the dress zipper. “Can you…”

 

“Uh sure.” He said walking up behind me. He ran his fingers up my back trying to find the hidden zipper before gently holding it and slowly pulling it down. “There you go.”

 

“Thanks.” I said smiling. I quickly took it off and put the dress on my bed before I pulled on a flowy white tee shirt. I grabbed my comfiest ripped jeans and slipped them on before putting on my black slip on shoes. I knew it was going to get a bit cold later so I grabbed a cardigan.

 

<https://i.pinimg.com/originals/94/0f/c2/940fc2b5bdb9b945218ff90a9274b506.jpg>

 

“Ready.” I said turning around. Clint held out his hand and I took it before we headed out. “Actually just one thing.” I said grabbing my phone I typed out a message and forwarded it to everyone.

 

_Be back in two weeks._

In put my phone on my nightstand before walking out. “Let’s go.”

 

We locked up and leashed Lucky before loading the car and driving off. We made a pit stop once we were out of the city to load up on snacks and for Lucky to do his business.

 

“Here we again on my own...” I sang along to the radio. “Going down the only road I’ve every known… Come on Clint admit it, hands down the best road trip song ever.”

 

“No way, Sweet Home Alabama that’s a classic.” Clint said.

 

“Sweet home… no it’s about one state. Here I go again can work for anything.” I said.

 

“It’s not about one state it’s about going home, it describes the feeling I get everyday when I get home from work.” He said.

 

“Eh… I’ll give you that one. But whitesnake’s catchier.” I said.

 

“If you say so.” Clint smiled.

 

“I love road trips.” I said smiling back at him. Clint reached for my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

 

“We’re going to need to make a stop for supplies. I have a room set up but the kitchen’s not stocked.” Clint said.

 

“What are you working on?” I asked.

 

“I’m actually done with the interiors. Just working on the porch, putting in new wooden railing.” Clint said.

 

“Can’t wait to see it.” I said.

 

We stopped in town and stocked up on everything we’d need for the next week. We’d have to come back when we ran out but for now we were set.

 

We drove out of town and into a smaller road that connected other private roads. He finally drove onto a dirt road that led us through some trees before we finally got to the house.

 

“Wow. It’s huge.” I said.

 

“I wanted to keep my options open.” Clint said before he parked the car. Lucky was clawing at the door whining to be let out.

 

“I know buddy.” Clint said getting out of the car opening the door for him. He jumped out of the car and he ran around the yard before rolling on the grass.

 

I laughed before helping to unload the car. Once we got everything inside and put away Clint gave me the grand tour. The upstairs was completely empty but the rooms were huge. I really liked the walk in closets. The kitchen was fully modernized and had everything I would ever ask for in one. The living room was big too and was not at all surprised by the huge television connected to a game system, surround sound system and well anything else you could ever want in a TV. The L-shaped couch was very comfy. He probably picked it out that way so his back wouldn’t bother him when he inevitably fell asleep on it while watching a movie.

 

“I love this house.” I said.

 

“I knew you would.” He said smiling as he put an arm around me. “You hungry?”

 

“A bit but I can wait. Want to take a nap? We didn’t really sleep much last night and it was a long drive.” I said.

 

“A nap sounds good.” Clint said before showing me to the bedroom. We both got in bed. I lied on my side facing him just like he did.

 

I moved closer and kissed along his jaw making him smile before he leaned down to kiss me on the lips. I hugged him and tucked my head in the crook of his neck. Clint kissed my forehead and ran his fingers through my hair as we both drifted off to sleep.

 

I woke up a while later and the room was a lot darker than when we fell asleep. Speaking of we, it was just me in bed. I sat up and got out of bed before walking out. I heard low sounding music coming from the kitchen. I quietly walked over and peeked into the kitchen to see Clint singing along to some country music song as he cooked. Lucky saw me and ran over to me.

 

“Hey buddy.” I said kneeling down to pet him.

 

“Hey, did I wake you up?” Clint asked.

 

“No, woke up on my own.” I said. “Your solo didn’t wake me up at all.”

 

“You heard that.” He said.

 

“Uhuh.” I said getting up. “Whatcha making?” I said walking over to see what was cooking.

 

“Chicken parm.” Clint said.

 

“Uh yes.” I said. “You haven’t made that in forever.”

 

“Yeah, you’ve been living off nothing but protein bars and coffee for the few months.” Clint said.

 

“Yeah my appetite’s been off.” I said. “My dress had to be taken in like three times.”

 

“I noticed.” He said slightly concerned.

 

“Need help with anything?” I asked.

 

“Want to start the salad?” He asked.

 

“Sure.” I said going over to the fridge to get everything out and washed. I was chopping everything when one of my favorite songs came on and I started singing along. I got really into it and even did the guitar solo.

 

Clint just busted out laughing. He leaned over and kissed me. I smiled and kissed him back. “I missed that.”

 

“My off key singing?” I asked.

 

“That smile.” He said.

 

“Haven’t had a reason to smile in a while.” I said.

 

“We just need to set the table and we can eat.” Clint said.

 

“Or we can go eat in the living room while we watch TV?” I suggested.

 

“You have no idea how much I love you.” Clint said making me laugh.

 

“Come on, I’m like two weeks behind on every show. Haven’t even seen the season premiere of Game of Thrones.” I said.

 

“I haven’t either. It didn’t feel right without you.” Clint admitted. I didn’t know what to say to that so I walked over and hugged him before kissing him.

 

“You’re too good for me.” I said.

 

“Stop it.” Clint said. “I love you for you and everything that comes with it. Even your mother constantly calling me a handyman.”

 

I laughed. “That’s not going to be a problem anymore. I’m officially dead to her.” I said. “She sent me a text and everything.”

 

“Seriously?” Clint asked.

 

“Oh Yeah.” I said smiling as I served the salad.

 

We brought everything over to the living room and set up the season premiere of game of thrones.

 

We pretty much set up the same routine for the rest of the week. We’d wake up spooning. Clint would normally wake up a few minutes before me but instead of moving away he’d stay in bed and watch me sleep. I’d always turn as I was starting to wake up and when I opened my eyes the first thing was him smiling at me.

 

We’d stay in bed for a few minutes and just kissed a bit while we held each other until I had to go pee and Clint went to go get breakfast started.

 

We’d finish cooking and eat breakfast before working on the porch for a few hours. Well Clint would and I’d just keep him company while he worked. I kept him hydrated and I’d make lunch for him. At the end of the day we’d cook dinner together and watch TV before heading to bed or falling asleep on the couch, depending on what we were watching.

 

After a week we were out of food and had to make a run into town.

 

“Okay so you want spaghetti and meatballs or Fettuccine Alfredo?” I asked.

 

“I don’t know I was thinking of just grabbing some steaks and firing up the grill…” Clint suggested.

 

“Oh and some loaded baked potatoes on the side.” I said.

 

“Yes.” Clint moaned as we walked toward the meat section.

 

“We should get some fresh cheddar. It melts better.” I said.

 

“T-bone or porterhouse?” Clint asked.

 

“Clint honey…” I started.

 

“Porterhouse, we want meat not bone.” Clint said.

 

“It’s like you read my mind.” I said kissing him.

 

“Aww aren’t you two just the sweetest couple.” An elderly lady said.

 

“Uh…”I froze.

 

“Ah…” Clint said looking at me. “Thank you ma’am.”

 

“Hold onto this one.” She said.

 

“I plan on it.” Clint said before she left and we stood there in silence. “I’m just going to order the steaks.”

 

“Uhuh.” I said.

 

The rest of the time in the grocery store was simple yes or no questions and answers. The car ride was completely silent. Not even the radio was on. Once we got to the house and started putting everything away he brought up the elephant in the room.

 

“So are we not going to talk about it?” Clint asked.

 

“I wasn’t sure if we had to.” I said.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Clint said.

 

“I left Nate at the alter for you. Ran across New York in a wedding dress to you and I’m hiding out in a farmhouse outside of the city with you. I thought it was pretty obvious. You’re who I want to be with.” I said.

 

“Then why did you freeze?” Clint asked.

 

“Because I didn’t know what we are.” I said and Clint groaned. “We never really talked about it. We fell into this routine here and I love it but what’s going to happen when we go back in a week?”

 

“We go back and stay together.” Clint said. “I thought that was what you wanted.”

 

“It is.” I said.

 

“Then that’s all that matters.” He said. “Cal, you’re it for me and yeah it’s messy and probably not going to be easy but if it means coming home to each other, falling asleep together and your face being the first thing I see every morning then it’ll be worth it.”

 

“I don’t think boyfriend is an accurate enough term for you. You mean more to me than that.” I said.

 

“Boyfriend? Buy me dinner first.” Clint said  

 

“I do, every other week.” I retorted.

 

“Guess I’m your boyfriend.” He said kissing me. “Any chance you might want to go on a date with me tomorrow night?”

 

“Why wait.” I said pulling out a wine bottle from the grocery bag. “Dinner and a movie say… sevenish?”

 

“I’ll pick you up at… our room?” Clint said.

 

“It’s a date.” I said.

 

And for the first time ever I wasn’t dreading a date. I helped prep dinner before I excuse myself to dig through the clothes I packed to find something to wear. I had shorts and one other flannel dress but the baby blue flowery off shoulder dress I packed was perfect.

 

<https://www.lulus.com/images/product/xlarge/2527332_464702.jpg?w=196>

 

I got in the shower and then did my hair so it was neatly wavy. I finished with five minutes to spare at the exact time Clint knocked on my door.

 

I stood up and opened the door.

 

“Hi.” Clint said staring at me. “You look beautiful.”

 

“Thank you.” I said.

 

“These are for you.” He said handing me a bouquet of wild flowers.

 

“Aw they’re beautiful.” I said recognizing them from the ones that grew in the back yard.

 

“Shall we?” Clint said offering me his arm.

 

“Lead the way.” I said linking my arm through his. We walked through the house and out the front door to the porch where there was a candle light dinner all set up for us.

 

“You did all of this?” I asked.

 

“It’s our first date, I’m doing this right.” Clint said pulling out a chair for me.

 

And boy did he do it right. Dinner was amazing. I couldn’t stop laughing and smiling.

 

After we were done we cleaned up and went to go watch a movie in the living room. I think we settled on Die Hard… not that we actually paid any attention to the movie. We started kissing and kissing turned into full on making out.

 

“Mh.” I moaned as we moved so I was straddling Clint’s lap. His hands were moved up and down my back holding me close.

 

“Cal.” Clint groaned before pulling away.

 

“You okay?” I asked.

 

“I’m okay… better than okay just… I don’t want to ruin things by rushing anything.” He said.

 

“Sweetie, Were not rushing anything. If anything we’ve been taking things way too slow but you’re right, we should wait until we’re a little more used to being together.” I said. “But making out is okay right?”

 

He smirked before kissing me again. “Making out is perfect.”

 

I couldn’t remember the last time I was this happy. My boyfriend was my best friend and I was in love with him.

 

Sunday morning we decided to drive back home. I hadn’t heard from anyone since the wedding, especially since I left my phone in the apartment. Clint had apparently told everyone he was going away for a while to put himself together so no one had called him except work to stay up to date with some day-to-day stuff.

 

We parked in front of the building late in the afternoon. The bar was rowdy for a Sunday. There was probably a game.

 

I grabbed my bag even though Clint insisted on getting everything before we headed upstairs.

 

“How can you not hear it? That is a total hook up song.” I said.

 

“It was not.” Clint said.

 

“Clint the song goes, ‘Are you going to take me home tonight? Are you going to let it all hang out tonight? You make the rockin’ world go round.’” I said.

 

“I’ll give you that one but SpongeBob really that’s a kid’s show?” Clint said.

 

“He’s a sponge that lives in bikini bottom and his boss is Mr. Crabs.” I retorted. “One of his best friends is named Sandy Cheeks? Sandy butt cheeks?”

 

“Oh… Our kids are never watching Spongebob.” He said.

 

“Agreed.” I said as we walked into his apartment. He left everything on the couch. He looked in the fridge and frowned.

 

“I need to buy groceries.” Clint said throwing some stuff out.

 

“We can do that tomorrow let’s go raid the fridge for leftovers.” I said.

 

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” Clint said following me.

 

He laced his fingers through mine and we headed to the apartment. I could tell he was tense.

 

“Hey.” I said stopping before I opened the door. “I love you.”

 

He smiled and kissed me before I reached for the doorknob. The door was unlocked as always so I let myself in. I threw my bag down besides the door before I looked up and saw Steve and Bucky staring at me.

 

“Hey guys.” I said.

 

“Where have you been?” Bucky said getting up.

 

“You just disappeared.” Steve said.

 

“Sorry just, didn’t want to waste any more time.” I said.

 

They stood in silence for a minute before Bucky looked at Clint and then looked at our hands. He looked up at me and then nudged Steve who looked at Bucky confused.

 

“We’ll I’m hungry.” I said going to the kitchen with Clint.

 

“We actually need to do a grocery run.” Steve said.

 

“Looks like we’re going to have to go anyway.” Clint said frowning.

 

“Yeah. Pizza afterwards? I hate cooking after going grocery shopping.” I said.

 

“Sure.” Clint said smiling.

 

“Well do the shopping guys. Just text me a list of everything we need.” I said.

 

“You sure?” Bucky said looking back and forth between Clint and me.

 

“Yeah we’ll pick up pizza for dinner.” Clint said.

 

“Just let me grab my phone.” I said going to my room. I grabbed it and the portable charger before heading out. “Be back.”

 

I grabbed Clint’s had and we headed out.  
  


“Whoa, I have like over fifty messages.” I said.

 

“Well you did disappear on everyone.” Clint said.

 

“I should probably call Dad first.” I said picking up my phone.

 

_“I’ve been waiting for you to call.”_ Dad said.

 

“Sorry just didn’t want to keep someone waiting anymore.” I said smiling at Clint.

 

_“Does that someone happen to be Clint?” Dad said and I could tell he was smiling._

_“_ Maybe.” I answered.

 

_“About time.”_ Dad said.

 

“Yeah, it really is.” I said.

 

_“Are you with him right now?” Dad asked._

“Yeah he’s driving us to the grocery store.” I said.

“I’ll leave you to it then. Tell Clint I’ll talk to him soon.” Dad said. “Love you.”

 

“Love you dad.” I said before hanging up.

 

“Everything okay?” Clint asked.

 

“Yeah, he said he’ll talk to you soon.” I said.

 

“Shovel talk.” Clint said.

 

“Doubt it, he’s been rooting for you for a while.” I said.

 

“He has?” Clint said.

 

“Yup.” I said before looking through my messages. “Let’s see mom reiterated that I’m dead to her. Guess that means I can block her and lose her number.”

 

“Her loss.” Clint said.

 

“Uh let’s see I’ve got Rebekah, Kol, Will, Josh, Nat, Tony, and one from Nate asking about the limo.” I said. “Mass text letting them all know I’m alive. Nate probably figured that out already. Tony I’ll just tell him I’ll see him tomorrow morning. Done.”

 

“That was fast.” Clint said.

 

“We can fill them in later.” I said.

 

Later ended up being sooner than expected. A lot sooner than expected.


	2. Chapter 2

“I think this is the longest I’ve ever been without pizza.” Clint said.

 

“I know, you didn’t even last this long when we made that bet.” I said as we went up the stairs.

 

“Says the girl who can’t go a day without a piece of chocolate.” Clint said as we walked down the hall.

 

“I love chocolate, don’t judge.” I said. “Okay I think this one’s yours.”

 

“Yeah, Just let me put the ice cream in the freezer and then I’ll help you with everything else.” Clint said.

 

“Sure.” I said following him in. He quickly grabbed the ice cream and put it in the freezer and put the milk away.

 

“Hand them over.” Clint said taking all the bags from me.

 

“I can carry one.” I said.

 

“You have precious cargo.” Clint said looking at the pizza.

 

“True but I don’t want you to throw out your back.” I said taking one back. We walked down the hall and walked right into the apartment. “We’re back and we have pizza.”

 

“Where the hell have you been?” Will said.

 

“Will!” I said surprised.

 

“Yeah it’s me, you know your best friend, man of honor at the wedding you ran out on?” Will said. “Where have you been?”

 

“Away.” I said.

 

“We’ll just go put these away.” Steve and Bucky said helping Clint with the bags.

 

“I’ll take that.” Josh said taking the pizza out of my hands.

 

“You want me…” Clint asked me.

 

“No I got this.” I said. He nodded before going to the kitchen with everyone else. “Come on. Let’s talk in my room.” I grabbed the bag I left there earlier and headed to my room. I hadn’t been in here and two weeks and completely forgot about the wedding dress I left on the bed.

 

I threw my bag in the closet before throwing the dress over my mirror so the bed was free to sit down in. “I know you have a lot of questions.”

 

“A few like when were you going to tell me you slept with your boss?!” Will shouted.

 

“Uh… It was a one-time thing when we were in Chicago for techfest… Well one night and a quickie in the lab. After that Tony and I agreed we were better off as friends.” I said.

 

“I’m still processing the fact that you cheated on Nate.” Will said.

 

“Again, One time thing and Nate had a two month affair with our wedding planner. Our relationship was hanging by a thread for a while but we were both too stubborn to say it. I was going into it for the wrong reasons and I care about Nate as a person but I don’t love him.” I said.

 

“Why didn’t you ever talk to me about any of this? I’m supposed to be your best friend.” Will said.

 

“You are but you’re also one of Nate’s closest friends. I wasn’t going to put you in the middle of this.” I said.

 

“You are such an idiot.” Will said.

 

“Excuse me?” I retorted.

 

“You heard me.” Will said. “Why the hell would you ever think that I would be on anyone’s side other than yours?”

 

“He’s your…” I started.

 

“He stopped being my friend the second he chose to cheat on you. You’re my ride or die Cal. I’m on your side no matter what but I can’t do that if you don’t let me.” Will said.

 

“I was going to tell you but…. I wanted to figure things out first.” I said.

 

“And did you?” He asked.

 

“Well I didn’t marry Nate, and I realized that while I didn’t love him, I was in love with…” I started and Will gasped.

 

“Clint!” Will shouted. “You and Clint!” 

 

“Me and Clint.” I confirmed.

 

“Have you two been together this whole time?” Will asked.

 

“Yeah.” I admitted. “I needed to get away while things cooled down and I didn’t want to waste anymore time.”

 

“Wow, I always knew there was something between the two of you but wow.” He said.

 

“We went on a date already. Best date I’ve ever been on, and that was before we started making out.” I admitted.

 

“What?!” Will shouted. “Spill, I need details.”

 

“We had dinner then watched a movie and made out.” I said.

 

“Details Cal.” Will said.

 

“That’s all you’re getting. I’m hungry, let’s go eat.” I said opening the door and walking out. I headed over to the living room and sat own next to Clint before grabbing a slice.

 

“Everything okay?” He whispered.

 

“Yeah.” I said before kissing his cheek. “We’re good.”

 

“You two are together!?” Steve exclaimed.

 

“You just figured that out?” Bucky said.

 

“About time.” Josh said.

 

“Yeah.” I said reaching for Clint’s hand. “Better late than never.”

 

“So did you tell them about Nate?” Josh asked.

 

“Uh…” Will said looking like a deer in the headlights.

 

“What about Nate?” I asked.

 

“After you left… he uh he married the wedding planner.” Will said.

 

“Really?” I asked genuinely surprised. I could feel Clint’s watching me.

 

“Yeah. He proposed. She said yes and since everything was already paid for they got married right there.” Will said.

 

“Good for them.” I said.

 

“Really?” Will said.

 

“Yeah.” I said taking a bite out of my pizza. “Nate and I both made mistakes when we were together and things didn’t work out. And I’m glad they didn’t” Smiling at Clint. “Besides since he got married that means he has to give me back my half of the wedding budget. It was in the prenup he signed.”

 

“That explains why your dad told Nate he’d be sending him the bill.” Josh said.

 

We finished up dinner and then Will and Josh headed home. Bucky and Steve called it an early night leaving Clint and me alone.

 

“How are you feeling?” Clint said and I looked at him confused. “About your ex fiancé getting married at your wedding?”

 

“I’m honestly happy for them and I wish them the best.” I said. “Walking away was the best choice I ever made. I didn’t lose anything, I got something so much better and my only regret was making you wait so long.

 

Clint sat up and put his beer down before pulling me onto his lap to kiss me. He held me close as we watched an old rerun of Friends.

 

“It’s getting late.” I said.

 

“Yeah, I have an early day tomorrow. Lot’s of work to catch up on.” Clint said.

 

“Don’t remind me. I can only imagine what Tony and Bruce have gotten up to in the last two weeks.” I said.

 

“Let’s make a deal.” Clint said.

 

“What kind of deal?” I asked.

 

“No matter how busy we get, we make time for at least one date a week.” Clint said.

 

“You do know how busy I get right?” I asked.

 

“I know and you know how caught up I can get at work. We make time. One date a week. It doesn’t have to be a big deal, it can just be us meeting up for coffee, or eating takeout in your office or even us just doing this.” Clint said.

 

“But our Saturday is not included in that. That’s separate.” I said.

 

“Agreed.” Clint said kissing me before groaning. “I should go.”

 

“Is it too soon for a sleep over?” I asked.

 

“Vacation’s over. We’ve only been seeing each other for two weeks and only been a couple for one.” Clint said.

 

“Yeah but we’ve known each other for years. Been going out on our monthly dates for about two years. Meaning twenty four dates, twenty five including our first one as an official couple so technically we’re ahead just moving slow.” I said. “But slow is good. I want to do this right.”

 

“Then I should probably go.” Clint said.

 

“Yeah.” I said moving off of him. “But we could talk to each other over Facetime while we fall asleep?”

 

“How much time do you need to get ready?” Clint asked.

 

“Fifteen minutes?” I said.

 

“I’ll call you in twenty.” Clint said.

 

“You know me too well.” I said kissing him. “See you in bed.”

 

And we did. At some point while we were talking I drifted off to sleep because I woke up the next morning with my phone still in my hand.

 

I woke up and went through the usual motions. I went for my run and went to grab bagels from the shop up the street. As I came back I saw Thor walking out of the bar.

 

“Cal!” Thor exclaimed.

 

“Hey you.” I said. “I had a hunch I’d run into you. One breakfast bagel sandwich.”

 

“Thank you.” He said surprised. “I didn’t know you were back.”

 

“I got back yesterday. It was time to get back to work.” I said. “Speaking of I need to go get ready. See you later.”

 

“Have a good day.” Thor said.

 

“You too.” I said before heading upstairs. I ran into Clint just as he was heading out. “Hey you.”

 

“Hey, thought you’d still be sleeping.” Clint said.

 

“No I need to get back to the routine, including my morning run.” I said before pulling out his breakfast and giving it too him. “Breakfast sandwich on an everything bagel extra bacon.”

 

“It’s like you read my mind, I was going to stop by before heading out.” Clint said.

 

“I had a craving and thought you might too.” I said.

 

“Love you.” He said kissing me.

 

“Love you too.” I said kissing him back. “I’ll see you later.”

 

“Text me when you’re on your way home.” Clint said.

 

“I will.” I said giving him one last kiss before letting him go. I walked into the apartment as Steve and Bucky were drinking their coffee.

 

“Morning.” I said handing them each their sandwiches.

 

“Bagels, yes.” Bucky moaned.

 

“Coffee.” Steve said handing me mug.

 

“Thank you.” I said taking a sip.

 

“Ready to go back to work?” Bucky asked.

 

“Yeah, I have so much to do. I know I hate taking time off but it actually really helped. Now that I’m back I have so many ideas, I just want to jump right in.” I said.

 

“That’s good.” Steve said giving Bucky a look.

 

“What?” I asked.

 

“Nothing.” Bucky said.

 

“Guys…” I started.

 

“Okay before we say anything just remember we love you and Clint and we’re happy you’re finally together…” Steve said.

 

“But are you sure you’re not moving too fast?” Bucky said.

 

“Are you kidding?” I asked.

 

“Cal.” Steve said. “Two weeks ago you almost got married to Nate and you said you were sure about that.”

 

“I was never sure I was just too stubborn to admit it.” I said.

 

“And that isn’t happening now?” Bucky said.

 

“No. Trust me what I have with Clint is completely different than what I had with Nate. You weren’t there but you have no idea how long it to me to talk myself into going on a date with Nate. It never felt right not even when I agreed to marry him but this, being with Clint Nothing has ever felt as right as this.” I said.

 

“The only time either of you really smile is when you’re together.” Steve said.

 

“I’m happy, like really happy guys.” I said.

 

“We know, you’re practically glowing.” Bucky said.

 

“That might be the sweat.” I said. “I really have to get ready or I’m going to be late for work.”

 

 

I jumped in the shower before slipping on some black pants and a white flowy button down top with a black bow and some black heels. I grabbed a black military style blazer to top it off before heading out. I stopped by the usual place for coffee before walking into work. Everyone was shocked to see me. I could hear them all whispering behind my back about how I got ditched at the altar.

 

Well jokes on them, I was the one doing the ditching. I got in the elevator and headed straight to the lab.

 

“Welcome back Miss Gerard, you have been missed.” Jarvis greeted me.

 

“It’s good to be back buddy.” I said as the doors opened to the lab. I walked right in like I always did. “Morning.”

 

“Cal!” Tony and Bruce said practically jumping out of their seats.

 

“Hey guys, Bruce your chai tea latte. Tony your double espresso. Bagels” I said putting it all down. “What’d I miss?”

 

“Uh your wedding?” Tony deadpanned.

 

“Oh I was there I just left.” I said putting my purse and taking my blazer off.

 

“What exactly happened because when we showed up you were gone, your family was leaving, your friend Natasha made Tony hide and Nate proposed to your wedding planner?” Bruce said.

 

“I missed all of that?” I said. “Wow, Will’s been holding out on me.”

 

“So you didn’t know any of this?” Tony said.

 

“Will mentioned Nate married Serena but other than that no. I didn’t really care.” I said.

 

“I’m still confused about what happened.” Bruce said.

 

“The rehearsal dinner was… well it ended in a fight. Apparently Nate didn’t ask about the kid clause in the prenup because he doesn’t want kids. I spent most of the night making a pro and con list trying to decide whether or not to go through with the wedding and I still couldn’t decide.” I said. “So I showed up and I was in my wedding dress. I thought it would feel different but it just felt wrong and I kept thinking about it and realized that I was never happy when I was with Nate but true happiness was right in front of me the entire time and I was too blind to see it. So I called it off. Nate admitted to having an affair for over three months with our wedding planner and I was done. I walked out and went to who I was really in love with and who really made me happy.”

 

“You finally figured it out.” Tony said.

 

“Better late than never.” I said with a shrug.

 

“Figure what out?” Bruce said.

 

“That I’ve been in love with my best friend this whole time.” I said.

 

“Clint?” Bruce said.

 

“Yeah.” I said not being able to keep the smile off my face. “I left to go tell him that. Been with him for the past two weeks.”

 

“You two make it official yet?” Tony asked.

 

“Already went on a date.” I said.

 

“There’s one thing I still don’t get. Why did Natasha make you hide?” Bruce asked and Tony and I exchanged looked avoiding looking at Bruce. “What am I missing?”

 

“I uh… I kind of fessed up to what happened in Chicago.” I said.

 

“I was with you in Chicago, nothing happened.” Bruce said.

 

“You weren’t with us the entire time.” Tony said.

 

“What?” Bruce said looking between the two of us. “No.” He said realizing what we were getting at. “Tony you didn’t.”

 

“We did.” I said.

 

“What is wrong with you?! You promised me in this very spot when you hired Cal that you would not sleep with her!” Bruce shouted.

 

“Bruce calm down.” I said.

 

“You’re calm now because both of you are together but if something happens…” Bruce started.

 

“We’re not together.” Tony said.

 

“We’re just friends.” I said.

 

“But you…” Bruce started.

 

“We were in a rough patch and needed an outlet that just happened to be each other.” I said.

 

“So it was just a one time thing?” Bruce asked.

 

“One night. The morning after. And a quickie in the lab.” Tony said.

 

“Do you two have any idea how bad this could be if it got out?” Bruce said.

 

“I already had PR clean up the aftermath of your wedding and any potential rumors of us. Nate’s family wanted to put the blame on you and our affair but there was two months worth of evidence of his affair so we won. Amicable split. My divorce is finalized. It’s done.” Tony said.

 

“And you two? Is that done?” Bruce said.

 

“We talked it out.” I said.

 

“She’s my best friend and I love her.” Tony said.

 

“I love him too.” I said.

 

“But we need each other as friends not friends with benefits.” Tony said.  

 

“And we’re better off as friends, that’s why we work well together.” I said. “Nothing’s changed, the three of us in this lab, this is where the magic happens.”

 

“So you two are officially over?” Bruce said.

 

“We’re friends who care about each other, like we’ve always been.” Tony said.

 

“We’re okay Bruce, I promise.” I said.

 

“Does Clint know about all of this?” Bruce said.

 

“He does. I made a lot of mistakes with Nate and I don’t want to do that with Clint. I’m doing it right this time.” I said.

 

After all of that was cleared up we went back to work like usual. Bruce was still trying to come to terms with everything but we were getting back into the swing of things.

 

At the end of the day we did what we always did and sat together to go over where we were and what we had to do tomorrow.

 

“So we’re good on everything and surprisingly still ahead despite the two week sabbatical.” I said.

 

“Are you going to be okay with everything we’ve got planned out for the next couple of months?” Tony asked.

 

“Of course why wouldn’t I be?” I said.

 

“Well, you have been through a lot the past couple of weeks.” Bruce said.

 

“And you’re in a new relationship.” Tony said.

 

“I didn’t let my engagement to Nate and his plans for our future ever stop me from going after my dreams and doing the job that I’m not only very good at but that I love. Clint has always encouraged me to go after my dreams and is with me all the way. It won’t be easy but we’ve gone through worse.” I said. “But I should probably bring it up right?”

 

“Communication is important.” Bruce said.

 

“I’ll bring it up tonight. Also I wanted to remind you both that we have that meeting with the MIT review board, to check in and show them where I’m at in two weeks.” I said.

 

“Which you’ve been doing great and by far the best doctoral candidate I’ve ever supervised.” Tony said.

 

“I’m the only doctoral candidate you’ve supervised.” I reminded him.

 

“Either way you’re doing great.” Tony said.

 

“Glad you think so because I already started my presentation and I want to do a trial run tomorrow.” I said.

 

“When did you have time to that?” Bruce said.

 

“I multi task.” I answered before standing up. “I’m keeping it short at ten minutes but either way I have a lot of information to pack in and with everything I started today and plan on starting in the next few days ten minutes might not be enough.”

 

“Well it’s just the first check in. They’re not expecting a lot.” Bruce said.

 

“Just keep it simple. With what you’ve come up with in the last month, your thesis is practically written already.” Tony said.

 

“It’s incredible really, you not only perfected the augmented binary program but you actually applied it to Jarvis and he’s working better than ever before.” Bruce said.

 

“He runs more of SI than Pepper does at this point.” Tony said proudly.

 

“Please don’t say that in front of her, she already hates me.” I said putting on my blazer. I grabbed my phone and sent Clint a text saying I was heading out. “Other than that we are all clear for a full day lab session.”

 

“It’s been a while.” Bruce said.

 

“I know.” I said smiling. “I’m going to head out. See you guys tomorrow.”


End file.
